The Atomic Bomb
by Jaiyi
Summary: The bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki, told from various points of view. This focuses on a different historiography: one that reflects that the Allies knew about Japan's surrender months before the bomb was released. Based on OUT-105 Ultra-secret document, July 12, 1945 and IN-178 Truman's message to Stimson, July 31, 1945.


Warning: This is about the bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki. It will be controversial for some nationalities -coughamericanscough just kidding I love you all- so if it makes you uncomfortable, I still highly suggest you check it out, but always remember to form your own opinion and never let anyone else determine your own knowledge!

* * *

**Japan: **

Kiku sighed as his headache got worse. More and more papers were piling up on his "URGENT"stack, and he was getting sick of this. Germany just lost and Italy was taken over by the allies a while ago. And now America was planning some sort of revenge for the attack on Pearl Harbor. Japan was not doing well. Kiku could feel it every time his muscles cramped or when he started to get headaches and got nauseous. None of his wounds were getting any better.

If this was an earlier century, Kiku would have committed seppuku instead, but he knew now that there was too much at stake to do so. He wanted to lock himself up in a room and never appear again... but he knew he had to do this. With the facts and stats running through his head, which was not hard since he could literally list the bruises on his body, he approached the Commander and the Emperor, who were discussing something over a map. Battle plans, probably.

"We have... to stop."

They looked as him with blank expressions, as always, but with a slight twinge of sympathy for the pain he had to endure as a result of the war. They nodded, and showed him the plans that they were discussing. It wasn't a map of the Pacific. It was a map of him.

* * *

**United States of America: **

Alfred really wasn't that dumb. He knew the lie from a truth. But sometimes the grey area was much easier to believe. 'Perhaps' was such a friendly word. But Japan already agreed to the terms, which the Admiral said was the condition for surrender, right?

Alfred saw the documents. But his arm was still sore, although he had healed from that attack on Pearl Harbor, and right now what he needed was to prove to them that he knew what he was doing. He was on a roll. The Axis knew they couldn't mess with him. And he couldn't stop now - He had planned this so very carefully. And what if they didn't carry it out? Their plans, all the cutting edge research, would have gone to waste... and with the rearmament going on in Japan, it was either he attack first, or they attack. And Alfred refused to be injured again. Heroes do not just sit there and wait to be beaten up into smithereens.

They took down the enemy first.

* * *

**United Kingdom: **

Arthur mulled over the paper in his hands, turning it over several times during his thinking process... why was Japan so quiet about it if he really wanted to save his country? Sending a small note that he agreed to the terms of that odd condition for surrender that Admiral Leahy voiced? It didn't quite correspond with Japan's recent actions either. Setting up higher military defenses in their homeland. Arthur sighed, putting the piece of paper. Elbows on the desk in front of him, he rubbed his temples with his index fingers and grimaced. What exactly was that quiet nation thinking? Why couldn't he just hurry up and approach them directly to surrender? Knowing America...

Arthur clenched his fists. He might not like America too much, but he was still shocked when he saw Alfred bleeding. Crumpling up that sheet of paper, Arthur threw it across the room in frustration. This stupid war had to end, no matter what the cost. Arthur already ended up in the hospital numerous times, and refused to see Alfred go through the same thing.

Picking up his pen, Arthur wrote his support for Operation Downfall.

* * *

**China: **

Japan... had finally surrendered huh? Well, it wasn't hard to see that they were about to stop their ravaging soon anyway.

"... 不对..." Yao sighed. Japan was much stronger than Yao could take on himself. Yes, Mao was a good strategist, but he still didn't quite get along with the nationalists. This civil war was going to drive him nuts.

Refocusing on the paper before him, he winced at the declarations of victory over the evil Japanese occupants. It was hard for Yao to call someone that he brought up as evil. The parents are the influences of children after all. Had he been that ruthless? Perhaps. Yao let out a pained chuckle, remembering the years of total bloodshed and wiping out of minorities.

But... it didn't change the fact that Kiku was his little brother. His 小菊, in critical condition. Hiroshima and Nagasaki. Hundreds of thousands of civilians. A tear slid down Yao's face and he wiped his face, startled. He couldn't cry now. Not now when his nation was finally about to be free. He grabbed his keys and slipped out the door to talk and celebrate with the locals... he had to allow his nation some sort of joy before the nationalists and communists started fighting again.

* * *

**Russia: **

Ivan was cutting his nails while reading the newspaper about the Hiroshima atomic bomb. So America did go through with that. Ivan chuckled thinking of how shocked Japan must be right now, especially having stripped himself of all his honour to come to Ivan, of all people, for help. Ivan remembered Japan's win forty years ago. The first time an Asian country had defeated a "Western" nation. What a shame that he had to come and beg the defeated nation to support his surrender.

It was a laughable irony. Karma, perhaps. But of course, Ivan would have none of it. Inside, deep, deep, DEEP inside, he felt a small twinge of sympathy for Japan, but as the personification of the country, he was much too preoccupied with Stalin. Enough said. So Japan went off to talk to Sweden instead. Clearly Sweden didn't hear - or pretended not to.

Ivan wondered how far America would go though. Obviously this was not just a simple revenge attack. No. Japan had waved too many white flags already for that. This was something else.

Ivan smirked. A challenge? Oh, he would show this obnoxious United States exactly who could mass produce these beautiful destroyers.

Folding the cuttings into the newspaper, he threw the paper in the trash and grabbed his coat to head out the door. He needed a conversation with Stalin. About new nuclear projects and the fact that Ukraine was still running a high fever and refused to eat.


End file.
